


missing home

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), almost everyone is back, bucky helps him find a washing machine, it's normal in soldiers, its cute, peter wets the bed because of shuri's pill, they're training now, waiting for thanos to come back around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: peter can't sleep and shuri gives him a pill.now he can sleep through everything.bucky saves the day a little.





	missing home

Ever since Doctor Strange had managed to travel through a portal in time while dissolving to dust and used another singularity to create another time stone, successfully saving the Avengers and preventing the gauntlet from being formed, the team of superheroes had moved to Wakanda. 

It was, obviously, a part time solution. Thanos would soon be hit with the idea of using every infinity stone to destroy all life in the universe, and then they would be ready. Wanda would soon have to destroy Vision’s stone again, Tony wouldn’t let himself get hurt and Thanos would hopefully never even get the chance to come close to the time stone. And Starlord would have to deal with his fucking loss before the big war. Yes, the doctor had planned this profoundly, and as for now, they were all living in a fraternity and training for whatever that was coming every day. 

Peter couldn’t say it was not taking its toll on him. Obviously, he loved spending time with Shuri and geeking out about Vibranium. He liked being around Tony now more than ever because the man finally accepted him as a friend rather than a kid he had to mentor over. He loved spending time with the Avengers, a lot. 

But Peter missed home. He missed Ned and MJ. He missed aunt May. And he was still profoundly traumatized from all that had happened. 

T’Challa was cool. He had given them a part of the palace with all they needed. It was pretty much like the tower, except Tony and Bruce worked together with Shuri in the lab. 

It was obviously the captain who organized the training sessions for all of them, and he made sure that everyone would be teamed up with everyone at some point. So quite soon, Peter knew practically everyone who’d fought. He took a liking in Bucky real quick, for whatever reason. Maybe because the man reminded him of MJ back home. 

 

Peter’s nights were plagued with nightmares, and he was getting exhausted. “Here,” Shuri said at one point, handing him a tablet. “It helps you go to sleep and stay that way,” she said with her flattering accent, and Peter thanked her, especially for noticing he needed sleep. 

The days in Wakanda were warm, but due to the clear skies, it was freezing at night. 

Peter usually slept in sweatpants and a t-shirt, covered with the warm bed sheet. He threw in Shuri’s pill and fell asleep quickly. The 17-year-old slept surprisingly well up until the nightmare started.

For once, he didn’t wake up when he was smashed into the ground by Thanos. He’d never slept further than that. But then he dissolved in Tony’s arms, sucked into a black hole. Never in his life had he been so scared in a situation. 

After the black hole, there was nothing and Peter knew he was dreaming, but he wondered whether he could wake up or not. Trying it didn’t help, so he just hung out there and heard screams of agony from all around him, though it was so dark he couldn’t see.

Then it happened. He felt moisture on the inside of his thigh and looked down to find out what was going on, but he still couldn’t see anything. The moisture spread along his legs and he noticed it was warm. 

That was when he shot up, knowing exactly now what was going on. He lifted the bed cover to see surely enough, he’d wet himself. 

“What the hell,” he whispered. This hadn’t happened in like 10 years or so. He got up to examine the damage made. The bedsheet was soaked through and his sweat pants had a very ridiculous stain across his crotch. 

Peter’s eyes were still stinging from the nightmare, but now he honestly had no idea what to do, and the thought of having to tell anyone made him want to cry. 

So instead of throwing it in the laundry basket that would be taken out at some point, he decided to find a laundry room rather than leave it there so it wouldn’t start to smell. 

He took off his pants and got dressed into some boxers, exiting his room. He tried to keep his steps quiet on the way to the basement, where he figured the laundry room would be. 

Peter’s eyes were glossy the entire time he was walking down the stairs, and he couldn’t even see properly where he was going. 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” The sound of Bucky’s voice startled Peter so much that he dropped the bedsheet with his pants on top. 

The light was turned on, and a blur of long, greasy hair made its way towards Peter. He blinked and a stray tear made its way down his cheek.

“What’re you doing here Parker?” 

“I uhh… I was just…. Uhm.” He looked anywhere but at Bucky, and nervously fiddled around with his fingers. “I couldn’t sleep so I figured I’d do the laundry?” The teenager could’ve slapped himself at that because that’s how Bucky noticed the pile of cloth on the floor in front of Peter. 

The kid’s wet sweatpants were right on the top, and Bucky licked his lips, having realized why Peter was actually there. “Alright, do you know where the laundry room is?” 

Bucky had lived in this palace for two years, and he knew practically every room by heart. Peter shook his head, picking up the pile on the floor again. 

The Romanian led him to the laundry room without a word and saw him struggle with the machine for a while before going to help. Then, they sat down at a wall.

“So-“ Bucky started, wanting to bring up a topic they were both comfortable with because he knew that Peter was probably embarrassed to death, being a teenager and all. 

“I… It wasn’t my fault,” the kid said, his voice cracking a little. “Shuri gave me this pill and I tried to wake up but I just couldn’t.”

There was so much fear and worry in the kid’s voice that Bucky just had to smile sympathetically. “Kid, I fought in the second world war, I’ve seen soldiers scratch their eyes out in their sleep, this is a mild one time reaction, so don’t worry.” 

Peter nodded. “Just please-“

“I won’t tell anyone, not even Steve.”

And then the two of them sat there, talking about home and hoping that Thanos would never even receive the idea of forming the gauntlet.


End file.
